


Don't hide, let it show

by dahtwitchi



Series: Fix-it for Angst Week and related issues [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Tobirama has never pretended to be an emotionally open and inviting person, mostly because he is not. It might be a problem when it comes to navigating a romantic relationship, though. Hashirama poking his nose in never,everhelp, neither.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiding feelings in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494733) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 



> This story happens before, during and after the comic _Hiding feelings in the dark_ linked above.

Tobirama could feel the irritation build. A year ago he wouldn't have been bothered. Now though? He wanted to punch that satisfied smirk off of Madara's face. Grind it down into the bowl of half eaten food. Even more than that, he wanted to drag the man close and snarl at the vapid women to stop flirting with his partner. She was making a spectacle of herself and Madara didn't do the decent thing and turn her away, he liked the attention. Sure, Tobirama could hear the patronising tone and it wasn't as if he would walk off with her. Not during a diplomatic mission. 

Madara was his. Should be his. But, whatever they had wasn't public knowledge, and it was Tobirama himself who had insisted it was to be kept a secret. Months ago. Back when Madara ignored anyone else flirting with him and tried to get Tobirama to at least agree to tell Hashirama about their relationship. But no, Tobirama had refused. Time and again. And now, here they were, on a far too long diplomatic mission with Kages and diplomats and merchants and aristocrats from all over the continent. In this crowd, Madara apparently was quite the eligible bachelor.

Was she touching him? Tobirama sunk lower, arms crossed and scowling at how Madara was still looking at her. He didn't bother hiding a scoff as Hashirama leaned into Madara from the other side, smiling at the woman, presenting himself as if they all were behaving perfectly socially acceptable. She was touching him now, leaning on his shoulder while Hashirama weighed down the other. She and Hashirama, both with long silky dark hair, dark warm skin, smiling faces. Tobirama’s scowl deepened even further, they were all smiling so carefree, such a contrast to himself. 

Madara cast him a glance, scrunched his nose at Tobirama's dark expression and turned back to the two leaning all over him. It was an all too familiar dismissal whenever Madara was unimpressed by Tobi’s social conduct. As any other time in company, he turned to the more pleasant company. Would Madara have preferred someone who smiled at him in public? Leaned in far too intimately when out for a casual dinner? He seemed happy enough at the moment, the middle of attention. None of them even so much as glanced at Tobirama as he sunk even deeper down into his seat, his whole being radiating disapproval. It might be a casual dinner, but it was still a diplomatic mission. It was disgraceful, how they behaved. It was perfectly reasonable to think they should all stop, it had nothing to do with not wanting anyone to touch his partner. Nothing to do with the suspicions that maybe Madara wanted this carefree willingness to be intimate in public. Perhaps longed to have a partner he could show off and that showered him in attention not only in private, but where anyone could see. The mere thought of putting on a public display made Tobirama squirm in his seat. 

The foolish girl bent down to whisper into Madara's ear, and Tobi barely kept back a growl. He could see Madara tense up, knew just how much the man disliked lips against his ear. No one but Tobirama should get close enough to learn this quirk. Not that she seemed to notice, the way she smiled it seemed more like she was sure of her success. Hashirama weighed on Madara’s other side, hindering a graceful escape. 

“Would you mind a drink in-”

“He already have a partner,” Tobirama broke in over her tittering.

Deep, dark satisfaction warm and heavy in his chest. He couldn’t stop it, it welled up inside of him as he straightened up in his seat. It was a struggle to turn his scowl into an impassive expression as the three of them turned to stare at him over the table. Madara’s gaze was incredulous, frowning slightly and mouth half open as if he thought to speak. Hashirama looked puzzled and the girl’s cheeks gained colour as she rose into a much more respectable position.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, and Tobirama felt slightly ashamed by how little compassion he felt for her uncomfortable demeanor. “I should have realised, of course, it’s obvious,” she said as she tucked her hair back.

As one, Madara and Tobirama turned to stare at her. Tobirama felt himself tense up even more. What had she seen? 

“It is?” Madara glanced over at Tobirama with an unreadable expression. 

The girl actually laughed, put a hand to her cheek and shook her head. 

“Ah, yes, the fondness between you is quite famous,” she looked between Madara and Hashirama, still shaking her head. “I’m sorry to have intruded on your evening, I bid you a pleasant evening and hope you’ll just forget my, ah, lack of judgement.” She didn’t even spare a glance for Tobirama, who sat stiffly, staring at nothing as Madara seemed amused by the misconception.

“Oh, no problem!” Hashirama broke in as he slung his arm around Madara, all sunshine and warmth like only he could radiate. “We don’t usually talk about it officially you see, right Madara? Really Tobi, there was no need to be so harsh on the young lady, I know you want to defend your old brother, but no harm done, right?” he steamrolled on, overwhelming the girl who nodded and smiled and exchanged a few more polite words before backing off and leaving them be. All the while, Madara cast glances at Tobi, leaning comfortable against his friend.

 

“There you go Tobi,” Hashirama grinned as he turned to his little brother, “no harm done, any rumours of scandal dealt with!” He looked unbearably pleased with himself, and the way Madara still leaned into the embrace, chuckling and shaking his head fondly, made Tobirama’s temper flare. 

“No, no scandal at all,” he muttered sarcastically as he rose from the table, “no scandal in outing the Hokage and the Uchiha clan head as a loving couple in a dining room filled with dignitaries from the whole world.” He had heard the change in rhythm of conversation around them, had registered the subtle focus turning on their table as Hashirama’s boisterous voice had been all too easy to overhear. Completely ignoring the frown on Madara’s face, the way he leaned out of Hashirama’s embrace and toward him, Tobirama neatly piled his dishes up and adjusted his clothing

“Oh come on,” Hashirama whined, “it was nice of you to break up the situation, but Madara and I are grown men, you know, we can handle this. I mean,” he lowered his voice, leaning after Madara who seemed suspicious of the sudden change in volume, “it could be fun, Madara, if it’s already easy to believe, we could really trick them! You always refuse to even pretend you have a better half even though you complain about how often you are approached. I can be a perfect better half to you!”

Tobirama grit his teeth and kept his eyes firmly on his brother and only his brother. Hashirama was like a mischievous little boy who had discovered a new game. The situation was already in motion, it would be easier to just let Hashirama go along with it, and Madara wasn’t protesting. Wasn’t even trying to stop Hashirama. 

“Have a lovely evening as a couple, then,” he growled as he made to leave, “and you better make sure to keep it up for the duration of the visit. We do not need the scandal of your break up right now.” If the two idiots would have fun playing a disgustingly cuddly couple, they could as long as they didn’t put any negotiations in jeopardy. It wasn’t Tobirama’s business. Not a problem. 

Tobirama made sure to avoid Madara’s eyes, ignore any signs of trying to communicate with him, as he left the dining room, making his way past tables where snippets of rumours already spread around him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you do that?” 

Madara sounded suspicious coming up behind Tobirama, staying beyond touching distance. It had only been minutes, he must have left as soon as he could make an escape. Tobirama could feel the vibrations of tension behind him, but as he turned he wasn’t sure how to read the carefully neutral expression. Taking his time to answer, he tried to decide whether he was annoyed to be confronted in a public corridor, or pleased that Madara had come to find him instead of dawdling with Hashirama. It frustrated him that he couldn’t choose one of them to act on.

“Do what?” Tobirama would not give an inch before he was certain what they were talking about.

“Tell her I was taken?” Madara’s gaze sharpened as he stepped closer, something expectant and unbearably intense in his lowered voice. Tobirama barely kept from flinching, his mind shying away from everything the tone might imply.

"Tch! Do you have any clue how embarrassing it was to see her practically rub herself all over you? Really. You should have turned the poor girl away much sooner. It was a simple solution."

“So, you didn't intend to tell it was you? Stake your claim?”

“Stake my claim?” Tobirama made a face “Like some Neanderthal? Unlike some, I'm not reduced to a caveman at the sight of people pawing all over you. Someone has to be concerned about the reputation of the leading figures of our village, there was no need to tell her who it was.”

Madara stiffened for a moment, lips pressed tightly together and gaze distant. It was all Tobirama could do to keep his face impassive as he knew he’d taken one step too far. Embarrassment made his face heat, and he cursed the way he had given in to an emotional reaction in the dining room.

“Oh, and here I could have sworn you were jealous,” Madara said, refocusing on Tobirama with a theatrical display of indifference. He knew it was meant as provocation, pure baiting. On the other hand, he didn’t want to admit to disliking the consequences of keeping their relationship to themselves. He could stand for his choices. 

“There was something to be jealous about?” he asked, indifferent.

“No, no. Nothing, apparently. Just like any other time you brood just because I happen to be popular,” Madara growled, obviously pissed off, “and I guess you are not at all bothered by the idea of me and Hashirama having a loving relationship for anyone to see.” He didn't even bother making it a question, just let his whole posture radiate sarcasm.

Tobirama ground his teeth together, knowing the tension would show and tensed up with the annoyance of not being able to keep calm. 

"As if that'd bother me. You two go play lovesick little boyfriends like the embarrassing saps you are," Tobirama scoffed, tilting his chin up to better glare down at Madara. 

"I just want you to fucking admit to something, anything, for once! You think I can't see you sulking whenever anyone think I'm free game?" Madara snapped as he crowded Tobi back against the wall. They stared stubbornly at each other, silently, until Madara turned around to leave without a word. 

Tobirama stayed leaning against the wall. They were always at each other's throat about one thing or another. It had never bothered him before, but lately he had began questioning what it meant for the continuation of them. Biting back a sudden need to call him back he wondered, not for the first time, if Madara wanted to be free to take someone up on their offer. It was months since he had stopped insisting they tell anyone. Why had he suddenly stopped pushing, when he usually was unbelievably stubborn? Tobirama found he did not like any of the alternatives he could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Hashirama and Madara were a horrible couple. They weren't bad at seeming like a couple, they were too much. If Tobirama never again had to see their play on sending each other sappy glances over a crowded room he'd be a happy man. It was appalling, sweet to a level of tooth rot, and what was worse was how much the whole diplomatic core loved it. Wherever Tobirama turned, there seemed to be another person sighing about how they wished they had that kind of love connection.

“Come on Madara, it would just be a kiss!”

Coming to a standstill, the scene made Tobirama's blood boil. Hashirama, giggling like a child, crowding Madara against a wall. Madara was barely holding back a laugh, half-heartedly pushing Hashirama's face away from his own.

“Hashirama you-” Madara dissolved into laughter and Tobirama suddenly felt very different from the giggling men, so clearly enjoying their stupid game. He wondered if Madara ever laughed like that with him. Had they ever had fun together? How often did they smile at each other? Was it more or less now than when they first started their thing? 

They smiled so warmly at each other, his brother and Madara.

“This is a public corridor,” he said, a surge of irritation putting a sharpness to his statement he hadn’t meant to let out.

Their laughter died off as they registered Tobi’s scowl directed at them. Hashirama tried to arrange himself into something more proper, while he rolled his eyes and complained that his little brother was too serious. They didn’t move apart much,and it made Tobirama itch to step in between them. Force them apart. Then Hashirama began a tirade about Tobirama’s inability to see the fun in situations, accompanied by shared knowing looks between him and Madara.

It was like watching a display through glass. Tobirama saw his brother talk, saw Madara’s studious casual stance, but he didn’t quite register what was said as Hashirama continued gesturing and rambling. What threw Tobirama off the most, though, was Madara. Despite projecting a nonchalant air with his arms crossed and slouching against the wall, he couldn’t hold back a small smirk. The same smirk he always used when he was sure he had won an argument. As Hashirama’s whining ramble cut off and Tobi still didn’t react or even look at his brother, Madara’s eyebrows rose in challenge. The smug expression grated, Tobirama knew that whatever he said would be construed to make Madara think he was right. The way his stomach clenched, roiled with unease, had Tobirama scowl.

He turned and left without a word. It didn’t take long of avoiding them before he realised he was equal parts relieved and disappointed by the fact Madara never caught up with him about what just happened. He felt appalled by the way he couldn’t make his thoughts turn away.

For the rest of the day he returned to the image far too clear in his mind. Through meetings he remembered the way Hashirama and Madara had laughed together. During negotiations he got distracted by the memory of Madara daring him to protest or react with only a look. For the whole of dinner his stomach tightened whenever thought of how close they had been standing. The evening meal was spent doing his best not glaring at Madara and Hashirama where they had joined a bigger table, being fawned over for their lovely relationship. He was by turns annoyed as they cozied up together, and feeling relieved every time Madara pushed Hashirama away when they got too cuddled up.

 

The morning came with an unnerving tension as they got ready for breakfast. Tobirama usually slept well when Madara sneaked into his room and slipped into bed with him during the night, but not tonight. Moving around each other, they barely exchanged a word or a touch. He racked his brain, tried to remember if this had always been normal between them, or if it had changed during their months together. Was this how normal couples behaved in private? Tobirama had no clue, had no frame of comparison, no data about long term couples to draw from. As his mind went over possibilities again and again, he realised the unease was fear. 

He was afraid of the distance between them.

The insight led to panic, uncontrollable panic clawing up his insides. He had to find a way to settle this. He needed Madara to stay, no, wanted Madara to stay with him. If he could solve the problem, then it would be fine. His fingers clenched on the sash knot, tightening it far too hard as he tried to find the core issue. The whole situation was ridiculous, but there was the secrecy, the fact that Hashirama didn’t know of their relationship. If he gave away too much, though, Madara might gloat about being right for the rest of the trip. No, the panic swelled in his chest at the idea of getting ribbed about this, he felt vulnerable enough already. He could take a small step, though, show Madara he was prepared to open for negotiation on the subject.

“If you told brother about us, you wouldn’t need to withstand him pushing yourself at you the way he does,” he said carefully as he studiously tied the sash, not wanting to seem as desperate as he felt. He heard Madara pause, could almost taste the way the man suddenly had his guard up.

“I don’t need to be protected from Hashirama.”

“Telling him is a logical choice, before he makes a complete embarrassment out of himself. I’ve practically tripped over you trying to shove him off almost every time I round a corner the last few days,” Tobirama muttered, adjusting his clothing unnecessarily. 

“As if that’s any different from usual,” Madara huffed, before he turned to Tobirama with a resigned sigh, “You don’t need to protect me from Hashirama, Tobi. It’s just a bit of fun, and I don’t need to tell anyone about you, us, just because Hashirama is a bit excited. I don’t mind.”

Tobirama stiffened, frowned. He finally gave in to telling Hashirama and Madara thought it was better to keep it under wraps? Was there a reason for that? 

“You can tell him,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“There is no need, Tobi, no one need to know about us. You said it yourself. It’d only make it unnecessarily messy, and we don’t want to have anyone else all up in our business. Who would even believe we’d ever be together anyway, it’s not that hard to keep it a secret.”

“You two are all over each other. Hashirama should know.” 

“Tobirama,” Madara sighed, both of them hearing the official breakfast gong in the distance, knowing the day had to start, “it’s not worth it. I don’t care that no one knows anymore.” 

“Just tell him!” Tobirama snapped his head up, Madara sounded so tired, so dismissive. “I am telling you to tell him. Today. Just get it over with, it’s fine,” he said, not daring to let his face move a muscle. He had no clue what expression would be the right one, didn’t know what emotion would tip Madara the right way, so he kept himself as free from a show of emotions as he could. Madara was just as shut off as he studied him for a good long minute, without a doubt noting the signs of stress.

“And this have nothing to do with you being uncomfortable with this… pretend dating?” Madara finally asked, measured, slowly. His impatience only showed in the way his fingers tapped against the door frame. 

“Why would I?” Tobirama bristled, “it’s only pretend. I just want the two of you to embarrass yourself slightly less, and brother would find that reason enough to not go overboard, I’m sure.”

And it was the wrong thing to say. He knew it as soon as he was half way through. Madara puffed up, nostrils flared and his presence was suddenly far bigger than his short stature. It had always fascinated Tobirama, how such a short man could stand so tall. For the first time in a long while it wasn’t fascinating, though, but intimidating. He awaited the retort, the start of a fight, the pushing and arguing, but nothing came. Madara only took a deep breath, and turned to the door to leave.

“Tell him!” Tobirama barked as the door opened, and got a noncommittal grunt as answer before the it fell close again.

He stood staring at the closed door, trying to analyse the situation for so long he barely had time for breakfast. It had seemed simple. Telling Hashirama had been a logical course of action. Madara had wanted to tell others about their relationship, Hashirama needed to play house a little less overzealous, and Tobirama had tried to show he was committed in a way Madara wanted. But somewhere it had gone wrong, and he couldn’t stop the terrifying though that Madara wasn’t interested in keeping what they had anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so, so hoping that what I meant to convey actually got conveyed. Emotions are exhausting, and trying to write them understandably is even more so.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the written version of the comic it's based on. That is, the scene this all is meant to be a fix-it for.

As a shinobi, Tobirama’s inability to catch sleep whenever possible had always irked him. Catnaps he could do, but proper sleep was all too often battling against his whirring mind. His body had always been treated as a weapon, as a tool to hone, to make do what he wanted it to do. 

Sleep, though. Sleep he had never mastered. 

Most sleepless nights served a purpose. They were filled with things to create, ideas to refine, problems to solve. There was always something occupying his mind and disturbing his sleep patterns. But useful. Always useful. 

Tonight had no use whatsoever. Tonight Tobirama’s brain was running circles, analysing without enough input, trying to find angles in things he felt less and less sure he understood at all. There was a problem and his mind was trying to solve it. Know your mind, and you control your body. Again and again he repeated the mantra to himself, only to return back to the thought of Madara. He had thought he had found the heart of the problem, but without telling Hashirama he could not know if Madara was just stubborn, or didn’t care, or if he no longer desired to keep their arrangement. Frustratingly, he would have to know Madara’s mind, too, but how?

Again, he went over what he knew. What he thought he knew. Where the faults in the hypothesis might be. Mind battering at an unsolvable problem while his body readied itself for the stress his mind was obviously considering a major threat to his existence.

Again. Madara had just left. Without a word. 

Again. Madara and Hashirama. Yet another day of overacting and becoming the darling gossip of the people prone to such things. Which was everyone, as far as Tobirama could see. There were individuals who had approached Tobirama about his brother, to congratulate his brother’s happiness.  
Know your mind, he hated it, know your body, stress and tension hindering sleep.

Again. Hashirama’s hand on Madara’s.

Again, Madara tired and leaving without a word.

Again, Madara and Hashirama spending the evening, and Tobirama here, unable to sleep, shoulders aching from tension. Madara there, actually enjoying himself.

Again. Madara. Enjoying himself. Enjoying himself across the room, never beside Tobirama. Enjoying himself with Hashirama.

The sound of the door had Tobirama gasp for air, adrenaline increasing as his body readied for a battle that existed only within his mind. He tried to breathe steadily through it, cataloguing and calming the physical reactions to his mind’s perceived threat. As he repeatedly told himself it was only animal instincts trying to take over his actions, he realised he had been so ensnared in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Madara approaching the door. A dangerous lack of awareness. Know your mind, but what could he do when he was drowning in it?

Madara’s footsteps were soft, and his movement slow and careful as he began undressing. With a frown, Tobirama realised the man was trying to keep quiet. Was he mindful of Tobirama’s sleep? Did he really not notice how Tobirama was tensed up, gripping the pillow and having trouble keeping his breathing even? Was he so ignorant, or did he not care, thoughts still elsewhere? Was it nice and convenient to have a warm bed to return to after enjoying himself? Irrational anger took over, trying to erase hurt and fear.

“So. You told him about us yet?” 

“...you still awake?” Madara asked, sounding surprised as he paused undressing.

“Obviously.”

“Hn...” 

Tobirama gripped the pillow, grinding his teeth together when Madara continued to undress without a proper answer. It was ridiculous, his heart was beating hard and fast, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the fabric. Madara could do him the courtesy of answering properly! Use his words for once, not just let out stupid grunts for the people around him to interpret. 

Tobirama tried to stop his thoughts, knew them irrational, knew it was hypocritical, knew he hadn't been better at talking. If anything he had been worse. 

Swallowing he forced his fingers to relinquish their grip slightly, felt ashamed by giving room to uncontrolled reactions. It took considerable effort to stay still, to lie there tense and keep the breath steady. Anger and fear and frustration. Again. His mind retreated to his mental loops. He didn't want to know about his own emotions. What was worse, though, was Madara's emotions. Those were overwhelmingly unknown with no guarantees the answers would be anything Tobirama wanted to hear. 

“...No. No I haven’t,” Madara finally added as he got into bed, not elaborating further.

Heart picking up, Tobirama had to consciously relax parts of his body one by one as Madara burrowed down. Usually Tobi would curl up close. Fit himself against Madara's back and fall asleep with an arm around him, their feet tangling to warm his toes.

He knew Madara most often slept with his back snuggled up close.

In this moment, though? Now it felt like Madara turned away from him, creating a distance where he never saw one before. A distance too great for Tobirama to reach past, with all the doubt whirling in his mind. He had to bite down on his pillow to not utter something utterly emotionally stupid in frustration. He wanted to question why Madara wore night clothing, when had he started that habit? Was it a sign of their relationship cooling down? In the beginning, if they shared a bed for the night, they were always slipping into sleep directly after sex. It didn't happen like that, now. No, they had clothes and toothbrushes and toiletries at each other's places. In fact, he suspected he might have more clothes at Madara’s place than his own by now. Tobirama’s books and notation paper had invaded Madara's house to such extent Madara just sighed and looked put upon, that couldn’t be a good sign. There were too many kinds of tea in his own kitchen, and why Madara saw fit to leave socks on tables he would probably never know. The way Madara had muttered about how many mugs Tobirama dirtied, and bought another set of mugs, could be signs Tobirama was invading his life too much. Again. Again his mind was going over their shared life to find deciding factors of whether Madara-

A sigh behind him, the one Madara always made as he fell asleep, made Tobirama’s thoughts come to a momentary halt. It was infuriating how he could so easily fall asleep, untroubled or maybe even unbothered by how tense Tobirama was behind him. It was doubly infuriating how the body against his back was so solid and warm, making him wish to seek it out for reassurance by physical proximity. He was angry and stressed and it was all about Madara, but he wanted to find comfort from the very same source.

He didn’t. He stayed where he was, battling with his thoughts and emotions. Sleep took a long while to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tis alive! Thanks to Kalira for checking spelling ^^


	5. Chapter 5

As always after too many nights of bad sleep, Tobirama’s sleep was deep enough he didn’t even notice Madara slip out of bed. He didn’t wake up until the door opened as Madara slinked out on silent feet.

Something in Tobirama broke through his barriers and all he could feel was anger. Pure frustration with no anchor in rationality. 

Vindictiveness had him disregard any logical reasoning, he could only see that Madara had tried to slip silently into bed after Tobirama had fallen asleep, tried to go unnoticed like a thief in the night. And now the morning, avoiding any contact, not even bothering to spend time together before hurrying off to Hashirama. It didn’t matter that Madara choose to come to Tobirama’s bed instead of his own, not when he couldn’t even be bothered to talk, always just grunts and hums and never elaborating on a thought. What was the point? A warm bed? And he was so far in behind Tobirama’s fences he _could_ go unnoticed into his bed, had Tobirama actually been sleeping. The thought only added fuel to his anger.

There was not much finesse in the way he dressed himself, movements betraying his annoyance and jaw muscles protesting how hard he ground his teeth together. He knew it would be hell trying to untie the sash knot later, with how hard he tightened it. Madara had not as much as glanced at him before sneaking out the door. Temper boiling, Tobirama felt a strong urge to throw something sharp at the man to end all of this trouble. Know your feelings and accept them. So easy in theory but a fucking mess when trying to actually interact with other human beings. The idiot he shared a bed with especially, and even worse in conjunction with his own brother. 

Had Tobirama been on his way to battle, he would have made sure to calm down first. Had it been a meeting, he’d have taken a few moments to change gears and settle his mind. As it was, he was going to the shared dining area for the Konoha diplomatic entourage, where he could sense only his brother and the most annoying Uchiha ever born. He felt uncharitable, spoiling for a fight, wishing Madara to give him just one reason to let out all this turmoil. There were too many emotions. The blasted Uchiha was the root of all his problems at this very moment, surely the man didn't need all his teeth.

It took Tobirama a few moments to process the scene by the table through his anger, intensifying yet another notch as neither man acknowledged him. The way Hashirama's arms encircled Madara's shoulders, hands burrowing into the black mess at the neck. How their foreheads were touching, how their gazes were locked and Madara smiled his most idiotic indulgent special smile. The smile that said he didn't quite find the situation to his taste, but he had a fondness for the person despite their differences. Hashirama often received that stare. Tobirama couldn’t, in that moment, remember anything but exasperation directed at himself. There was warmth and love and patience in the smile. He had crept out of their shared bed to go and stare at Hashirama like some lovesick idiot. 

What took the longest to comprehend, that had the air stir around him, was the slice of mango. It was dripping with juices, running obscenely down Hashirama's chin, rolling down his collarbone. Exposed collarbone and far too exposed neck. The way his brother tried to push the fruit into Madara’s mouth, though. Madara, who was now laughing and only offering feeble protests, who leaned closer to Hashirama in his amusement, rather than moving away.

Both stilled as Tobirama’s control slipped. They turned to stare at the way the air moved and floorboards creaked. He was vaguely aware he shouldn't be this satisfied to find the scene a good reason to let go of his temper. That he shouldn’t feel malicious pleasure in the way they straightened up, away from each other.

“Feeling cosy, Madara?” he asked, curling his lip in disgust.

Neither cared about the way Hashirama tried to placate his younger brother, gabbling around the slice. 

It was pure pleasure, seeing Madara's hesitation, how he wavered in indecision. Tobirama’s anger finally _got_ at him. It was over in a second, though. Flamed into nothing but fury again as Madara glared in challenge and bent his face against Hashirama's, taking a bite of the mango.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. So nice you don't mind, Tobirama.” 

It was intentional provocation. Bait. A challenge for Tobirama to give in to emotion. Hashirama stared between them, hurriedly backing off as Tobirama stalked toward them, as close to passionate murder in his eyes as Hashirama had ever seen.

“Brother-” he began, only to be ignored.

“I mind! I fucking mind you absolute brainless idiot!” Tobirama raged, Madara's hair swaying in the currents around them.

“What, are we too silly for your prude sensibilities? Afraid of a little bit of closeness to be seen? Do you mind because of some precious reputation?” 

Hashirama winced as his friend and his brother got louder, a full on screaming match just around the corner. 

“I've had it up to _here_ with reputations,” Tobirama's hand waved far above Madara's head as he a leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a hiss, "Do you know how many doddering idiots have sought me out just to coo over the two of you!" 

“Just admit you are fucking jealous!” 

“Madara, Tobirama, what are you-” 

Hashirama was silenced with a glare from Tobirama, only to gape as his brother turned back to violently grab Madara and- kiss him. On the mouth. With his mouth.

Madara melted into the kiss. There were no other words to describe it. He went from tense and confrontational, to melting. In fact, the both of them slotted together, hands and bodies finding the way to fit together without hesitation. No fumbling or hesitance on how to do this together.

“...you two...?” Hashirama said with a shrill tone, once again silenced as his usually stoic but now wild eyed younger brother turned a glare his way.

“He. Is. Mine.” 

To Hashirama's astonishment, Tobirama took a threatening step forward, the words growled like he never heard before.

“You two can play sickeningly cute and sweet all you want out there, but in here Madara is my partner. I’m the only one who is allowed to kiss him and do stupidly intimate things! You don't get to take that away, you are already his best friend, not-” Tobirama cut himself off as he felt a hand along his arm. Jealousy still had him practically vibrating but the anchor of a hand, Madara's hand, around his wrist made him trail off. 

At the knock on the door, all of them stilled. Tobirama felt as if sanity was suddenly trickling in. He had been geared for a serious fight, against his brother, against his Hokage and what everyone thought of as his lover. The outburst had guards stirring all around the building, he now noticed. 

Madara stepped up even closer to Tobirama, leaning into his side as Hashirama hurried to assure the guards there was nothing but a slight family argument going on, nothing to see, nothing to worry about!

“Tobirama… You were truly worried?” Madara’s voice was soft, filled with awe. Tobirama answered with another kiss. It was more a prickly attempt to avoid answering than a sign of affection, made even sloppier by Madara’s delighted laugh.

Hashirama found his voice again, babbling in confusion, “Oh gods, Tobi! I thought Madara wasn’t- If I had known, I wouldn’t have- Wait, when did the two of you-” 

Neither of them answered. Madara was busy doing his best to place peck after peck on Tobirama's face, his big smile making it somewhat inefficient, while Tobirama squirmed away from the displays of affection.

“Ok, you two are together. Somehow. Right. Can you stop… kissing now?” Hashirama whined, not quite knowing what to do with the sight of Tobirama in a loving, intimate situation. Or, well, Tobirama trying to stop an intimate situation with both hands over Madara’s face. Hashirama winced as Madara, somewhat inflammatory in the situation, smugly informed Tobirama he had been right about the jealousy. For a brief moment he considered giving Madara a hint that gloating as if he just won a bet might be unwise, but the flash of anger and the renewed argument was less hostile than before. It was closer to the way they always had a go at each other. The way that always drew Hashirama to distraction in his belief there would never come a day where they’d enjoy being in the same room. An assumption he now felt somewhat off.

“Are you two always like this?” he complained, frowning between the two of them, both struggling to gain the upper hand but never actually moving apart. They paused to turn as one to glare at him, seemingly not understanding the question. It was too much. The only thing Hashirama could do was laugh. It was too absurd, too wonderful, too weird, this idea of his best friend and his little brother in some odd domestic intimate argument.

“Like what?” Tobirama frowned, clearly suspicious of Hashirama’s mirth. Hashirama tipped into uncontrolled giggles, the concept was simply absurd. Madara puffing up in affront, and Tobirama bristling at the both of them, had him laughing.

“I meant it. He is taken,” Tobirama grumbled, the moment of flaring anger passing fast, when Madara leaned subtly against Tobi, fingertips brushing Tobi’s neck. 

“Tobi,” Hashirama said, clearing his throat and trying his best to be sincere in the face of such a casual but intimate gesture. It made him want to melt into the floor, hug them both and praise Madara for how grandly he could make Tobi relax. “If I had know Madara was taken I wouldn’t even have pretended he was mine, in fact, we’ll stop this game immediately and make sure everyone know who really-”

“No!” Tobirama hissed, straightening up suddenly and glaring between the other two. “Not a chance. You are not going to admit to the whole of the diplomatic court that you are harebrained enough to pretend to be a couple just for giggle and fun. You both better continue your frankly idiotic scheme for the duration of the weekend. We are not going to complicate our position by a scandal of two heads of clans being children and treating a diplomatic summit as a playhouse!”

Both Hashirama and Madara gaped, Hashirama fidgeting in embarrassment and Madara scowling. It was as good a chance to escape the room as he’d get, Tobirama suspected. He was out of the embrace and halfway to the doors before either thought to stop him. 

“But in private, Madara is mine,” he added sullenly, despite doing his best to put away the emotions he had let run rampant. Seeing Madara’s radiant smile when he glanced back at them, he couldn’t stop a small smile of his own. The smugness apparent in the expression still had him itching to throw a punch, though. In contrast to this very morning, the urge didn't make him feel doubt cropping up. It was a welcome relief, his mind felt clearer than it had for a long time. There would surely be more arguments in the future, minutes if he stayed to participate in whatever the dawning horror on Hashirama’s face promised, but the fact wasn’t quite as threatening anymore. 

Stepping out of the room, he could already hear the distressed tones of inquisition and Madara’s startled reactions as he turned his attention from Tobirama to the barrage of Hashirama’s questions. It was a relief to close the door behind him.

Oh, there would be an argument later today he now knew for certain. His lover was sure to be quite irate over the fact he was left to take the brunt of Hashirama’s full realisation of what had just been revealed. That was worth avoiding at the present, though. For now, he could finally focus wholeheartedly on work.

 

_(There was a fight, but it was accompanied by food Madara brought as he nagged at Tobirama that he’d forgotten breakfast. Like most fights, they just got it over with, and it turned into a snuggle, Tobirama showing his sympathies by scalp massage and soothing noises as Madara whined about the horror of relationship inquisition by way of Big Brother Hashirama.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ This is now, finally, an actual fix it, and they'll live happ- uhm, reasonably satisfied with their co-existence ever after. And they got better at understanding and communicating more the longer they had together. The less said about the time of the misunderstandings about who was with who, both internationally and within the village, the better.
> 
> Again, thanks to Kalira for the late minute editing :3 And the cheering discord in general ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This will most probably be slow to update, as it proved trickier to write with my current skill level than I anticipated. Feel free to poke at spelling and grammar.
> 
> Great thanks to Neutrons who worked the story out with me <3


End file.
